yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kal'a-i Ayas
http://e-dergi.atauni.edu.tr/ataunigsfd/article/download/1025008941/1025007446 Dosya:Ayas_kalaesi.pdf ADANA AYAS (YUMURTALIK) KALESİ’NDE DEVŞİRME (ŞİPOLİEN) MALZEME KULLANIMI / Hasan Buyruk Özet: Bir Makedonya kolonisi tarafından liman şehri olarak kurulan ve bundan önceki tarihi bilinmeyen stratejik öneme sahip Ayas (Yumurtalık), Roma devri boyunca imparatorların uğrak yeri ve donanma üssü olarak kullanılmıştır.Kuruluşundan itibaren Osmanlı hâkimiyetine kadar Romalılar, Persler, Bizanslılar, İlk İslam fetihleri, Haçlılar, Ermeniler, Memluklular ve Ramazanoğulları hâkimiyetinde kalan Ayas Kalesi, 1266 yılından 1347 yılına kadar defalarca Memlukluların saldırısına uğramış ve tahrip edilmiştir. Şehir 1347 yılında kesin olarak Memlukluların eline geçmiş, bu vesileyle şehir sıkça yıkılıp yeniden düzenlenmiştir.Bu nedenle, kale surlarının birçok kısmında malzeme boyutları ve biçimleriyle birbirlerinden farklı özellikler görülür. Örtüsüyle diğer mekânlardan ayrılan 3. kısım da, büyük ihtimalle Memlukluların Ayas’ı ele geçirmelerinden sonra eklenmiş olmalıdır. Ancak, kale kapısının bulunduğunu tahmin ettiğimiz 2. kısım ile 3. kısım arasındaki bölümün, 20. yüzyıl içerisinde hasara uğrayıp ortadan kaldırıldığı kanaatindeyiz.Günümüze ulaşan sur duvarları ve kulelerde tamir izlerinin çokça görüldüğü kalede, kullanılan devşirme malzemenin çeşitliliği burada hüküm sürmüş bütün ulusların izlerini kısmen de olsa günümüze taşıması açısından önem arz etmektedir. THE USE OF RECRUITMENT (SIPOLIEN) MATERIAL IN AYAS (YUMURTALIK) CASTLE AbstractAyas( Yumurtalık), first founded by a Macedonian colony as a harbor city and of which the former history is unknown, has been a popular place of the emperors during the Roman Empire and has been used as a navy base.Ayas Castle, which has been dominated by Romans, Persians,Byzantians, First Islamic Conquerors, Crusades, Armenians, Memluks and Ramazanoğulları from its foundation up to the Ottoman Times, has been repeatedly attacked by Memluks and destroyed between 1266 and 1347.The city has been taken by Memluks in 1347 and reconstructed repeatedly.For the reasons listed, on many parts of the wall the materials used vary in size and shape. The third part which differs from the others has been added most probably after Memluks took over Ayas. But the part between second and third part on which we suppose there was the castle door, has been destroyed in the present century.The diversity of the materials used on the castle where exist the traces of repairs play an important role in indicating the data on the nations dominated here. Anahtar Kelimeler: Ayas, kale, sur duvarları, devşirme malzeme, mimariKey Words: Ayas, Castle, City walls, recruited reused material, architecture Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 99 ADANA AYAS (YUMURTALIK) KALESİ’NDE DEVŞİRME (ŞİPOLİEN) MALZEME KULLANIMI 1-Giriş Özet: Bir Makedonya kolonisi tarafından liman şehri olarak kurulan ve bundan önceki tarihi bilinmeyen stratejik öneme sahip Ayas (Yumurtalık), Roma devri boyunca imparatorların uğrak yeri ve donanma üssü olarak kullanılmıştır. Kuruluşundan itibaren Osmanlı hâkimiyetine kadar Romalılar, Persler, Bizanslılar, İlk İslam fetihleri, Haçlılar, Ermeniler, Memluklular ve Ramazanoğulları hâkimiyetinde kalan Ayas Kalesi, 1266 yılından 1347 yılına kadar defalarca Memlukluların saldırısına uğramış ve tahrip edilmiştir. Şehir 1347 yılında kesin olarak Memlukluların eline geçmiş, bu vesileyle şehir sıkça yıkılıp yeniden düzenlenmiştir. Bu nedenle, kale surlarının birçok kısmında malzeme boyutları ve biçimleriyle birbirlerinden farklı özellikler görülür. Örtüsüyle diğer mekânlardan ayrılan 3. kısım da, büyük ihtimalle Memlukluların Ayas’ı ele geçirmelerinden sonra eklenmiş olmalıdır. Ancak, kale kapısının bulunduğunu tahmin ettiğimiz 2. kısım ile 3. kısım arasındaki bölümün, 20. yüzyıl içerisinde hasara uğrayıp ortadan kaldırıldığı kanaatindeyiz. Günümüze ulaşan sur duvarları ve kulelerde tamir izlerinin çokça görüldüğü kalede, kullanılan devşirme malzemenin çeşitliliği burada hüküm sürmüş bütün ulusların izlerini kısmen de olsa günümüze taşıması açısından önem arz etmektedir. THE USE OF RECRUITMENT (SIPOLIEN) MATERIAL IN AYAS (YUMURTALIK) CASTLE Abstract Ayas( Yumurtalık), first founded by a Macedonian colony as a harbor city and of which the former history is unknown, has been a popular place of the emperors during the Roman Empire and has been used as a navy base. Ayas Castle, which has been dominated by Romans, Persians,Byzantians, First Islamic Conquerors, Crusades, Armenians, Memluks and Ramazanoğulları from its foundation up to the Ottoman Times, has been repeatedly attacked by Memluks and destroyed between 1266 and 1347. The city has been taken by Memluks in 1347 and reconstructed repeatedly. For the reasons listed, on many parts of the wall the materials used vary in size and shape. The third part which differs from the others has been added most probably after Memluks took over Ayas. But the part between second and third part on which we suppose there was the castle door, has been destroyed in the present century. The diversity of the materials used on the castle where exist the traces of repairs play an important role in indicating the data on the nations dominated here. Anahtar Kelimeler: Ayas, kale, sur duvarları, devşirme malzeme, mimari Key Words: Ayas, Castle, City walls, recruited reused material, architecture * Yrd. Doç. Dr. Hasan BUYRUK, Ordu Üniversitesi Fen Edebiyat Fakültesi ORDU,. hasanbuyruk76@gmail.com Hasan BUYRUK* Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 100 Adana’nın güneyinde, İskenderun Körfezi’nin batı kıyılarında yer alan Ayas (Yumurtalık) Kalesi, 36° 46 enlem 35° 47 boylamda bulunmaktadır. Adana’ya 80 km. uzaklıktaki kalenin, doğusunda İskenderun Körfezi, kuzeydoğusunda Ceyhan İlçesi, kuzeyinde Adana İli ve batısında ise Karataş İlçesi bulunmaktadır. Bugün şehrin merkezinde kalan kale, yerleşimin güneydoğu kıyısında yer almaktadır. Kalenin bulunduğu yumurtalık ilçesi kuzeydoğu komşusu Ceyhan’a 35 km. batı komşusu Karataş’a ise 128 km. mesafededir. Hemen hemen her dönemde, doğal liman olması nedeniyle ilgi çekmiş olan Ayas, Haçlı seferlerinin bir sonucu olarak, ticaret yolunun değişmesi nedeniyle, daha XII. yüzyılın başlarından itibaren önemli bir ticaret merkezi olma yolunda canlanmaya başlamıştır. Özellikle de bu dönem, neredeyse Anadolu’nun en önemli limanı haline gelen Ayas’ın, biri kıyıda diğeri denizde olmak üzere iki kalesi mevcuttu. Burası Ortaçağ’da Anadolu’nun iç kesimlerine dağılan kervan yollarının ana limanı ve başlangıç noktasını oluşturmuştur. Şehrin güneydoğu ucunda yar alan kalenin, bugün güneyinde bir liman, batı ve kuzey batısında şehir yerleşimi, doğusunda, Marko Polo iskelesi ile halk arasında “Kız Kalesi” olarak bilinen Deniz Kalesi bulunurken, kuzey ve kuzeydoğusu bir koya bakmaktadır (Foto–1). Deniz seviyesindeki kaleden günümüze sadece Langlois’in 1850 yılında görüp gravürünü çizdiği, batı ve kuzeyi çeviren sur duvarlarının bir bölümü ve bunları destekleyen 7 kule, 1 sarnıç ulaşmıştır. Langlois’in kuzeybatıdan çizdiği gravürde dördü yuvarlak, üçü ise köşeli olmak üzere yedi kule ile kuzeybatı köşedeki kulenin üst kısmı görünmektedir1 (Foto–2). Kalenin tarihlendirilmesine yönelik değerlendirilebilecek hiç bir kitabe ve kayıt bulunmadığı için, araştırmacılar yapının bir Ortaçağ eseri olduğu konusunda hemfikir olmalarına rağmen kesin bir tarih önermemektedirler. Ovalık Kilikya’nın en büyük antik liman kenti olan Yumurtalık, Ayas, Aigaea, Aigaiai, Layazzo isimleri ile de bilinmektedir2. Yumurtalık için; Strabon Aigaia3, Marko Polo Layas4, Langlois; Lajazzo, Aiazzo, Lagiazza, Laias, Aias, Leyas, Layas5 derken, Alishan Laiaza demektedir6. Hellenkemper ise Yumurtalık’ın tarihsel isimlerini Aigaiai, Aegae, Aegaeae, Aigai, Agiasi, Ayas, Aias, Laiazzo, Avax, Laiacium, La Giazza, Laias, Yatia7 olarak sıralamaktadır. Bilge Umar’a göre bu isim zaman içerisinde Türkçe fonetiğe uygun hale getirilerek Ayas halini almıştır8 Ayas, bir Makedonya kolonisi olarak Yeniköy Deresi kenarında korunaklı doğal bir barınağın hemen üzerindeki bir yükseltide, bir liman şehri olarak kurulmuştur9. Kentin ve kalenin bundan önceki tarihi bilinmemektedir. Roma İmparatorluk devri boyunca Doğu 1Victor Langlois, Voyage Dans la Cilicie et Dans Les Montagnes Du Taurus Execute Pendant Les Annees 1852–1853, Paris, 1861, s.162. 2 Ahmet Ünal –Serdar Girginer, Kilikya-Çukurova, İlk Çağlardan Osmanlılar Dönemi’ne Kadar Kilikya’da Tarihi Coğrafya, Tarih ve Arkeoloji, İstanbul, 2007, s. 533. 3 Strabon, Antik Anadolu Coğrafyası, (Geographika: XII-XII-XIV) (Çev. A. Pekman), İstanbul, 1993, s. 208- Ünal-Girginer, 2007, s.533. 4 Marko Polo, Marko Polo Seyahatnamesi I-II, (Çev. Filiz Dokuman), İstanbul, (tarihsiz) s.1–7 5Langlois, 1861, s. 428. 6 P.L.M.,Alishan, Sissouon ou L’Armeno-Cilicie, Desccription Geographique et Historique, Venise Lazere 1899, s. 426–451. 7 Hansgerd Hellenkemper, Burgen Der Kreuzrıtterzeit in der Grafschaft Edessa Und im Königreich Kleinarmenien, Bonn, 1976, s. 154–160. 8 Bilge Umar, Türkiye’deki Tarihsel Adlar, İstanbul, 1993, s. 143. 9 Gülçinay Başdoğan, Yumurtalık İlçesi Turizm Planlaması, (Yayımlanmamış Yüksek Lisans Tezi), Çukurova Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü, Adana, 2006, s. 15. Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 101 seferine çıkan imparatorların uğradıkları büyük stratejik öneme sahip bir donanma üssü olan Ayas’ta, antik dünyanın en büyük üç Asklepios tapınağından biri bulunmaktaydı10. Romalılar tarafından uzun süre kullanılan bu tapınak, Romalıların Hıristiyanlığı kabul etmesiyle IV. yüzyılda İmparator Konstantin tarafından yıktırılmıştır11. Ortaçağ boyunca yoğun bir yerleşime sahne olan Ayas, kale ve liman etrafında gelişmiştir. Ayas’ta özellikle Roma ve Bizans dönemine ait yerleşim izleri hala varlığını sürdürmektedir12. Romalılar döneminde Suriye’ye giden yol üzerinde önemli bir liman, garnizon kenti ve konaklama yeri olan Ayas, Bizans döneminde de bu özelliklerini geliştirerek devam ettirmiştir. Kentin ticari önemi Ortaçağ’da daha da artmıştır. VI. yüzyılda kentte her sene 40 gün süren fuarlar düzenlenmesi, kentin ticarete verdiği önemi kanıtlar. IV. yüzyıldan itibaren Hıristiyanların saldırıları kente çok büyük zararlar vermiştir. Özellikle Haçlılar Doğu Akdeniz’de önemli limanları kaybedince Ayas, Ceneviz ve Venedikli tüccarlar için önemli bir liman kenti olmuştur13. Aslında Ayas, kurulduğundan beri hem İskenderun Körfezi’ni kontrol etmesi hem de Anadolu içlerine uzanan ticaret yollarının bağlantı noktası olması bakımından önem taşımaktaydı. 1187–1219 yılları arasında Küçük Ermenistan Kralı olan II. Leon döneminde ticaretin oldukça yaygınlaşıp geliştiği anlaşılmaktadır14. Bu dönemde, I. Alâeddin Keykubat’ın kıyı şehirlerini fethetmesi sırasında Ayas ve Gorios gibi iki müstahkem kale bu fetihten kurtulmuşlardır. Çünkü tabii bir liman olan Ayas kuvvetli bir surla çevriliydi15. Ayas, bir dönem İtalyan kent devletlerine bağlı tüccarların dikkatini çekmiş ve Tarsus’un yerine önemli bir liman olarak ortaya çıkmıştı16. 1266 yılında Mısırlılar Kilikya’ya saldırmıştır. Bu saldırıda, Misis, Ayas ve Adana’yı tahrip edilmiş Sis (Kozan) şehri de ateşe verilmiştir17. 1270 yılında Ayas, tekrar Ermenilerin elinde, Moğollara bağlı Küçük Ermenistan sınırları içinde küçük ama işlek bir limandır. Burası Venedikli ve Cenovalı tüccarların uğrak yeridir18. Evliya Çelebi’nin uğramadığı Ayas Kalesi ve limanından, ünlü Venedikli gezgin Marko Polo, ilk olarak 1271 yılında son olarak da ülkesine dönerken 1296 yılında iki kez geçmiştir. Ayas’a Layas diyen Marko Polo kenti: “Doğu’nun bütün zenginliklerinin bir araya geldiği bir Pazaryeri. İç bölgelerden gelen bütün baharatlar, altın ve ipek elbiseler ve diğer değerli şeyler buraya gelir. İç bölgeleri gezenler bu Layas kentinin olduğu yoldan geçerler” şeklinde anlatır19. 1275 yılında 8.000 kişilik bir Mısır ordusu Ayas’a saldırır. Daha sonra bu saldırılar, Misis ve Sis taraflarında da devam etmiştir20. 1282 yılında bütün Kilikya havalisini istila eden Türkmenler Ayas’a kadar ilerleyerek burasını yıkar ve yağmalar21. 10 Ünal-Girginer, 2007, s. 534. 11 Cezmi Yurtsever, Ayas Tarihin Parlayan Yıldızı, Ankara, 2003, s.7 12 Yurtsever, 2003, s. 9. 13 Ünal-Girginer, 2007, s. 535. 14 W. Heyd, Yakın-Doğu Ticaret Tarihi, (Çev. E. Ziya Karal), Ankara, 1975, s. 409. 15 Şehabettin Tekindağ,”Alâeddin Keykubad ve Halefleri Zamanında Selçuklu-Küçük Ermenistan Hudutları, İ.Ü.E.F. Tarih Dergisi, 1/1 İstanbul, 1950, s. 29–34. 16 Şerafettin Turan, Türkiye-İtalya İlişkileri I, Selçuklulardan Bizans’ın Sonuna Kadar, İstanbul, 1990, s. 68. 17 Gregory Abül-farac, Abül-Faraç Tarihi, C.II.(Çev. Ömer Rıza Doğrul) Ankara, 1950, s. 591. 18 Doğan Kuban, Selçuklu Çağında Anadolu Sanatı, İstanbul, 2002, s. 59 19John Freely, Türkiye Uygarlıklar Rehberi 4 Akdeniz kıyıları, İstanbul, 2008, s. 174. 20 Abül-Farac, 1950, s. 594. 21 Abül-Farac 1945, s. 375. Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 102 Akka, 1291’de Selahaddin Eyyubi’nin eline geçtikten sonra, Ayas, Doğu Akdeniz’de Hıristiyanların elinde bulunan tek liman olur. Cenevizliler 1294’de Venediklilere karşı kazandıkları zaferden sonra hem karadaki hem denizdeki kaleyi güçlendirirler22. Cenevizliler, Ayas’ta Memlukluların kenti yağmalayıp denizdeki kaleyi yıkarak kentin tamamına sahip oldukları 1322 yılına kadar kalırlar23. 1336’da Ermeniler Ayas’ta Memluklu iki devlet adamını öldürünce, 1337 tarihinde Ayas’a saldıran Memluk ordusu, şehirde büyük bir yıkım gerçekleştirdi ve Ermenilere zorla karadaki kaleyle savunma duvarlarını yıktırırlar24. Ayas, XVI. yüzyılda Yavuz Sultan Selim’in Mısır fethi sonrasında Osmanlı topraklarına katılmıştır. Kanuni Sultan Süleyman, limanı yeniden inşa ettirmiş ve kentin batısına “Sahil Kulesi” adı verilen bir kule yaptırmıştır25. Osmanlı Devleti tarafından 1799 yılından sonra Avrupa devletlerine Karadeniz’de ticaret yapma hakkı tanınca26, bundan dolayı Ayas’a kadar gelen kervan yolunun yerini Trabzon Limanı’nı kullanan kuzeydeki yolun almasıyla birlikte liman önemini yitirmiştir27. Doğu ticareti Akdeniz’den uzaklaşınca, Ayas limanı da Ortaçağ’daki önemini yitirir. Ortaçağ kentinden geriye, bugün sadece kara ve denizdeki kalelerin kalıntıları kalmıştır. 2-Kalede Kullanılan Devşirme (Şipolien) Malzeme Yaklaşık olarak 12.000 metrekarelik bir alan üzerine oturan, 340 m. uzunluğundaki surlar ile doğu-batı doğrultusunda bir düzenlemeyle kıyı kalesi şeklinde inşa edilmiş olan yapı, doğu ve güneyden denizle çevriliyken, batı, kuzey ve kuzeybatı tarafları karaya bakmaktadır. Bugün batı ve kuzeydeki sur duvarları ve kuleleri sağlam, doğu ve güneyde denize bakan tarafların muhtemelen surlarla çevrili duvarları ise tamamıyla yıkılmış durumdadır (Çizim:1). Plan üzerinde 7 kısma ayrılarak incelenen kalenin kısımlarını oluşturan bütün sur duvarları ve kulelerinde devşirme malzemenin yoğunlukta kullanıldığı görülmektedir. 1. kısım: Kalenin güneybatı köşesini oluşturan 1. kısım, en az üç katlı bir kuledir. Bugün birinci ve ikinci katlar kısmen sağlamken, üçüncü kat yıkılmış durumdadır (Çizim–1). Bu tahribatlara rağmen kalenin en sağlam kısımlarından birini oluşturan kulede, yoğun şekilde devşirme malzeme kullanılmıştır. Devşirme malzemelerin büyük kısmını bazalt sütun parçaları teşkil etmektedir. Ölçüsü alınabilen onbir adet sütunun çapları üç tanesi 46 cm., iki tanesi 64 cm., iki tanesi 65 cm., bir tanesi 37 cm., bir tanesi 60 cm., bir tanesi 57 cm., bir tanesi ise 53 cm.dir. (Foto–3). Sütun parçalarının yanında, 1. Kısmı 2. Kısma bağlayan sur duvarı üzerinde nadir de olsa görülen makara tipli mezar taşları ilgi çekicidir (Foto–4). Kale civarından devşirilen bu mimari parçalardan sütunlar ve sütun parçaları Roma ve Bizans dönemi özelliği göstermektedir. Ayas Kalesi surlarında devşirme malzeme olarak karşımıza çıkan makara tipli mezar taşları28 Kilikia Pedias’ta çok sık karşılaşılan bir mezar taşı stilidir. 22 Besim Darkot, “Ayas”,İslam Ansiklopedisi, İstanbul, 1944, s.43. 23 Robert W. Edwards, The Fortificiations of Armenian Clicia, Washington, 1987, s. 77–79. 24 Freely, 2008, s. 174. 25 Darkot, 1944, s. 43 26 . Necmettin Akgün, “Trabzon Gümrüğünde İktisadi Faaliyetler (1750–1800) I”, Ankara Üniversitesi Osmanlı Tarihi Araştırma ve Uygulamam Merkezi Dergisi, 11, Ankara, 2000, s.1–21. 27 Freely 2008, s. 175. 28 Makara Tipli Mezar Taşı; bu tip mezar taşlarının yöresel adıdır. Bu mezar taşları bilimsel manada “Kiplos” ismiyle anılmaktadır. 1990 yılından beri Çukurova Bölgesi’nde yüzey araştırmaları yürüten Prof. Dr. Mustafa Hamdi SAYAR ile yapılan yüz yüze görüşmelerde makara tipli mezar taşları olarak bilinen Kiplos’ların Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 103 Günümüzde Adana Arkeoloji Müzesi bahçesinde sergilenen onlarca makara tipli mezar taşlarının birçoğunun üzerinde ölen kişiyle ilgili yazıtlar bulunmaktadır. Kalede kullanılan bu tür mezar taşları duvar dolgusunun içinde kaldığından dolayı yazılar konusunda bir bilgiye sahip değiliz. Adana Arkeoloji Müzesi envanter kayıtları ve sergilenen mezar taşlarından yola çıkarak, mezar taşlarının ekonomik nedenlerden dolayı lahit kullanımının azalmasından sonra yaygın hale geldiği ve Erken Bizans Dönemi’ne kadar devam ettiği sonucuna ulaşmak mümkündür. Bu nedenlerle Roma Dönemi özelliği gösteren taşlar, Kilikia Pedias’ta Geç Roma-Erken Bizans Dönemi arasında kullanılmış olmalıdır. 2. kısım: Bugün ev olarak kullanılan 2. kısım içten doğu-batı doğrultusunda düzgün dikdörtgen biçimli olup, dıştan yarım daire planlı düzenlenmiştir (Çizim–1). Beşik tonoz örtülü kulenin her iki katında da batı ve güneybatıda iki pencere bulunmaktadır. Güneybatıdaki pencere günümüzde örülerek kapatılmıştır. Bu kısımda da diğer kısımlara göre seyrek de olsa sütun parçaları kullanılmıştır (Foto–5). Mermer ve bazalttan yapılan sütunların, 48 cm., 38 cm., 46 cm., çaplarında olduğu görülmektedir. Sütunların form ve işlenişinden yola çıkarak, dönem olarak bu parçaların Roma ve Bizans dönemi eserleri olduğunu söylemek yanlış olmaz. 3. kısım: 3. kısmın batı duvarının dış yüzeyi kısmen restore edildiğinden burada bulunması muhtemel devşirme malzemeler bugün görülmemektedir (Çizim–1). 4. kısım: 4. kısımda da bir örnek dışında başka devşirme malzeme bulunmamaktadır (Çizim–1). Bu devşirme malzeme de 1. ve 2. kısımlarda sıkça görülen sütun parçasıdır. 5. kısım: Kalenin karadan batı ve kuzeyini oluşturan köşesinde yer alan 5. kısım, üçü kuzeye biri batıya açılan dört mazgal penceresi ile adeta bir batarya yapısını andırmaktadır (Çizim–1). 5. kısım, kalenin karadan batı ve kuzeyini oluşturan köşesinde yer almaktadır. Yoğun savunma gerektiren bu kısım düzgün kesme taş ve rustik taşlardan inşa edilmiştir. 5. kısmın batı duvarının bir kısmının temelinde, 47 cm., 50 cm., 54 cm.,56 cm., 60 cm., 60 cm. çapında olmak üzere altı adet yuvarlak sütun parçası kullanılmışken (Foto–6), kuzey duvarında yerden yaklaşık 2,00 m. yükseklikte, simetrik bir şekilde yaklaşık 2,00 – 3,00 m. aralıklarla 5 sütun parçası ve mezar taşına yer verilmiştir (Foto–7). Bunlardan üç tanesi 35 cm. çapında iken biri 36 cm., diğeri ise 40 cm. çapındadır. Sütun parçası ve mezar taşlarının batı uç tarafta bulunanı bazalt, diğer dördü ise mermer malzemeden yapılmıştır. Şehrin başta ibadethanelerinden olmak üzere meydanları caddeleri ve diğer yapılarından toplanarak sur duvarlarında tamir malzemesi olarak kullanılan sütun parçalarının form ve yapım tekniğinden dolayı Roma ve Bizans dönemini kapsadığı anlaşılmaktadır. Özellikle sur temelinde görülen sütun parçaları, kuşatma sırasında lağımcıların yaptığı bir çalışma sonrası oluşan hasarın tamiri gibi durmaktadır. Kalenin, özellikle 1275–1337 tarihleri arasında uğradığı saldırı ve yıkımlar, tamirlerde kullanılan devşirme malzemenin Roma veya Bizans Dönemi’ne tarihlenmesi gerektiğini düşündürtmektedir. Tamirlerde kullanılan mezar taşları özellikle makara tipli forumlarından yola çıkarak yukarıda sıralanan nedenlerden dolayı Geç Roma Dönemi tarihlemesi yapmamızı kolaylaştırmaktadır. Bunlarla birlikte 5. Kısmın kuzey duvarı üzerinde bulunan başka bir devşirme malzeme olan bitkisel motifli taş ilgi çekicidir. Yerden 2,00 m. yükseklikte bulunan bu motifli taş, siyah bazalttan yapılmış bir diğer devşirme malzeme olan sütun parçasının doğusunda yer almaktadır. Taşın üzerine kabartma olarak işlenen bir palmet motifi görülmektedir (Foto–8). 74 x 48 cm. ebadında bir taşın üzerine işlenen Palmetin, bazı kısımları bugün tahrip olmuş Çukurova’da çok sık kullanıldığı, yazıtlı olanların tamamının üzerinde ölen kişiye ait bilgilerle bazılarında ise üzerlerinde ölen kişi ile birlikte ailesi ve arkadaşlarına ait bilgilerin yer aldığı bilgisine ulaşılmıştır Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 104 durumdadır. Bilindiği üzere palmet, Sümerler, Mısır, Asur gibi medeniyetlerde birkaç yapraktan ibaret şekliyle kullanılagelmiştir. Orta Asya Türk Sanatı’nda görülen palmet ise buraya Helenistik Devir’de Greko-Budik sanatın etkisiyle girmiştir. Bu motif Grek Mimarisi’nde çok kullanılmıştır. Osmanlı süslemede palmeti Barok Devri’nden sonra kullanmaya başlamıştır29. Türk Sanatı’nda palmet, genellikle çeşitli kompozisyonlar içinde kullanılmıştır. Buradaki palmetin işleniş şekli Bizans Dönemi sütun başlıklarında görülen palmet motifleri ile yakın benzerlik gösterdiğinden, bu taşın Ortaçağ’ ait bir yapıdan devşirildiğini düşündürtmektedir. 5. kısımdan 6. Kısma doğru devam eden sur duvarı üzerinde (Çizim–1) yerden yaklaşık 1.50 m. yükseklikte bulunan bir taş dikkat çekmektedir. Kalkerden yapılan bu taş da devşirme olup, 104 x 37 cm. ölçüsünde bir lento taşıdır (Foto–9). Bir hayli tahrip olmuş lentonun üzerinde uzun dikdörtgen bir friz içerisinde bitkisel süslemeye yer verildiği anlaşılmaktadır. Süslemeler detaylı olmayıp, basit bir işçilik göstermektedir. Malzemesi ve üzerine çizgisel olarak işlenen basit süsleme çabası, lentonun Ortaçağ’dan kalma fazlaca önemsenmeyen bir yapıya ait olduğunu göstermektedir. 6. kısım: Kuzey sur duvarlarında bulunan bu kısım 1. kısımdan sonra kalenin en büyük mekânını oluşturan bir kuledir (Çizim–1). En az iki katlı olarak inşa edildiği anlaşılan kulenin bugün ikinci katı tamamıyla yıkılmış olup, sadece 1. kat ayaktadır. Kulenin genel mimari yapısına bakıldığında geçirdiği onarımların boyutları da anlaşılmaktadır. Kule dış duvarında kullanılan 20’den fazla sütun parçası ve mezar taşlarıyla kaledeki en fazla devşirme malzeme kullanılan kısım olarak öne çıkmaktadır (Foto–10). Ölçülebilen onaltı sütun parçasından, dört tanesi 63 cm. çapında, üç tanesi 50 cm. çapında, iki tanesi 55 cm. çapında, iki tanesi 46 cm. çapında, iki tanesi 61 cm. çapında, diğer üçü ise 40, 59 ve 70 cm. çapındadır. Roma ve Bizans dönemine ait olduğu düşünülen sütun parçalarının çeşitliliği bütün bu malzemelerin aynı yerden toplanmadığını göstermektedir. Sütun parçaları bu haliyle birkaç yapıya ait olmalıydılar. Aslında kalede kullanılan devşirme malzemelerin kullanımını 1187–1337 aralığına koymak daha doğru olacaktır. Çünkü kuruluşundan 1187 yılına kadar ciddi bir saldırı görmediği anlaşılan kale, Ermenilerin eline geçtikten sonra sözü edilen aralıklar içerisinde çok yoğun saldırılara maruz kalmıştır. En son Yavuz Sultan Selim zamanında (1517) Türklerin eline geçen kale, günümüze kadar ulaşmıştır. Sözü edilen tarihlerden önce de kale, Roma, Bizans ve Ermenilerin elinde olduğundan kullanılan devşirme malzeme de bu devire ait olmalıdır. 6. kısmın doğu duvarında, yerden yaklaşık 2,50 m. yüksekte bulunan bir diğer devşirme malzeme ise bir kitabedir. Kalker bir taş üzerine dikdörtgen bir şekilde hazırlanan 95 x 50 cm ölçüsündeki taş kitabe, Grekçe yazılıdır. Büyük oranda tahrip olmuş kitabe bugün kısmen okunabilmektedir (Foto–11). Roma Dönemi’ne ait olduğu anlaşılan kitabenin okunabilen kısımlarında; Orjinali Tercümesi .....ΑΗ.....ΑΙ.....ΟΔΙ-Ι..Μ.. .......ΑE.....Αİ.....ΟDİ-İ..Μ.. ….....πΟΝΔ.Σ...ΡΑΣΛΛΑ ..….....PΟΝD.S...RΑSLLΑ ......................ΣΗ..Σ…… .......................SE..S……… ......................Ο.Σ......... ......................Ο.S............... ..................ΑΤΑΣΚΕ.Α .…....................ΑΤΑSΚΕ.Α ..................ΔΡΙΑ.......... ..................DRİΑ................ ..................Σ.Ν..Ι-ΙπΑ... ..................S.Ν..İ-İPΑ........ 29 Celal Esat. Arseven, “Palmet” Sanat Ansiklopedisi C.4, Ankara, 1994, s.1588. Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 105 İfadeleri yer almaktadır. Bu ifadeler kitabenin ne tür bir yapıdan devşirildiğini göstermekten uzaktır. Kitabede kullanılan yazı karakteri, kitabenin Geç Roma Devrine ait bir yapıdan devşirildiğini göstermektedir. Çünkü bu yazı karakteri sözü edilen devirde sık kullanılmaya başlamıştır. Kalenin kuzey sur duvarı üzerinde duvar içerisine yerleştirilmiş, 65 cm. çapında bazalt bir sütun parçası ve bunun üzerinde, duvardan iç mekâna doğru çıkıntılı olarak yerleştirilmiş 108 cm. çapında bir sütun kaidesi yer almaktadır (Foto–12). Sütun kaidesinin iç mekâna bakan tarafı kırılarak tahrip edilmişken, duvar içinde kalan kısmı sağlam olarak günümüze ulaşmıştır. Kalan sağlam kısımlarından Sütun altlığının silmelerle harekelendirildiği görülmektedir. Mimaride sütun kaideleri incelendiğinde30 bu türde birkaç silme ile hareket kazandırılmış sütun kaidesi genelde Roma ve Bizans’ta görülmektedir. Silmelerdeki zariflik ve plastiki özellikler yine Geç Roma Erken Bizans özelliği olarak karşımıza çıkmaktadır. Gerek bazalt sütun parçası gerekse bu formlu sütun kaidesi Roma ve Bizans döneminde özellikle tapınak ve kilise gibi kutsal alanlarda karşımıza çıkan mimari öğelerdendir. Kalenin batı tarafında bugün yıkılmış duvar temelleri arasında kullanılan bir başka devşirme malzeme ise taşa oyulmuş 40 x 52 cm. ölçüsünde bir dibektir (Foto–13). Bugün içerisi toprakla dolu olan dibeğin sur duvarı içerisine yatay olarak yerleştirildiği anlaşılmaktadır. İçinde herhangi bir maddeyi dövmeğe yarayan dibeklerin, daha ilk çağlardan beri kullanıldığı bilinmektedir. Ağaçtan, taştan ve madenden yapılmış örnekleri bulunan dibekler, genellikle yuvarlak ve kare formlu olarak yapılmışlardır. Yörenin özellikleri göz önünde tutulduğunda, söz konusu dibeğin gerek malzeme gerekse işçilik bakımından Ortaçağ özelliği gösterdiğini söylemek mümkündür. Bir başka devşirme malzeme de kalenin doğusunda bulunan Marko Polo iskelesinin güney duvarında karşımıza çıkmaktadır (Çizim–1). Tamirler sonrası mı yoksa yakın zamanda mı konulduğu anlaşılamayan bu taş geometrik motiflidir. Düzgün bir şekilde işlenen 102 x 47 cm ölçüsündeki kufeki taş üzerinde bir baklava dilimi yer almaktadır. İç içe geçmiş kalın ve ince silmelerden oluşan motif düzgün bir işçilik göstermektedir (Foto–14). Urartulardan beri baklava dilimli örneklerin kullanılageldiği bilinmektedir. İslam Sanatı’nda figürlü süslemenin fazla tasvip görmemesi üzerine bitkisel ve geometrik süslemelerin yaygın olarak kullanıldığı gerçeği yanında, günümüze kadar geçen devir içinde her milletin bu tür süslemelere yer verdiği bir gerçektir. Ayas Kalesi’nde bulunan, geometrik süslemeli taş, gerek üslup gerekse işlenişiyle Ortaçağ Dönemi’ni işaret etmektedir Değerlendirme ve Sonuç Çukurova’da inşa edilen kalelerin genel yapısına bakıldığında Ayas Kalesi, konum ve inşa tekniği ile diğer kalelerden ayrılmaktadır. Çukurova kaleleri büyük çoğunlukla bulundukları yöreyi kontrol eden tepeler üzerine inşa edilmişlerdir. Ayas Kalesi dışındaki diğer kalelerin ana maddesi olan taş, kalelerin bulundukları tepelerden sağlanmışken, Ayas Kalesi’nde kullanılan malzeme yakınlarda bulunan taş ocaklarından sağlanmıştır. Malzeme ve teknik özellikleri bakımından Ayas (Yumurtalık) Kalesi, homojen bir yapı sergilemez. . Kalede, özellikle dış kaplamalarda genellikle 1,00 x 0,60 ile 0,45 x 0,40 m. ölçülerde rustik kaba yonu taş ve kesme taş, ayrıca bazalt içerikli devşirme parçalar, kalker türü taş malzeme moloz taş örgü üzerine kaplama yapılarak kullanılmışlardır. 30 Arseven, s.1858. Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 106 Kalede, iç tarafta kaba yonu ve moloz taş, dış tarafta rustik ve düzgün kesme taş kullanımı bölge kaleleri mimarisiyle uyumlu bir yapı göstermektedir. Kullanım mekânlarıyla da bölge kaleleriyle uyumlu bir plan şeması gösteren kale, gördüğü tamirler sonrası kullanılan malzeme ile diğer kalelerden ayrılmaktadır. Çukurova’da Kurulu bulunan hemen bütün kaleler, Ayas Kalesi’ne yakın sıklıkta saldırıya uğramışlardır. Bu saldırılar neticesinde saldırının şiddetine bağlı olarak kalelerin bir kısımlarının yıkıldığı bilinmektedir. Sözü edilen kalelerde saldırılar sonrası yapılan tamiratlar inşa sırasında olduğu gibi tepenin kendisinden kaynaklandığı için devşirme malzeme görülmediği gibi malzeme açısından pek bir farklılık görülmez. Ayas Kalesi bulunduğu konum itibarı ve sağlanan malzeme itibarı ile diğer kalelerden ayrılmaktadır. 1266, 1275 Moğollar, 1322, 1337 ve 1347 yıllarında da Memluklular tarafından yapılan saldırılar sonucunda ağır hasara uğrayan kale, birçok defa elden geçirilmiştir. Özellikle 1322 ve 1337 tarihinde Memlukluların surları yıktırdığı bilinmektedir. Sözü edilen sıklıklarla saldırı ve yıkımlara uğrayan kalenin, birçok kısmında malzeme boyutları ve biçimleriyle birbirlerinden farklı özellikler görülmesi tamamıyla zaruretten kaynaklanmaktaydı. Bu yüzden her saldırı sonucu büyük yıkıma uğrayan sur duvarlarını onarmak için ustaların estetikten çok malzemeye ihtiyaç duydukları açıktır. Böylelikle civarda bulunan her türlü malzeme daha önce ne amaçla kullanıldığına bakılmaksızın tamiratlarda bugünkü yerlerini almışlardır. Yukarıdaki bilgiler ışığında genel bir değerlendirme içerisinde surların genel yapısına bakıldığında devşirme malzemenin rastgele kullanıldığı görülmektedir. Kullanılan devşirme malzemenin süsleme amacı gütmediği aşikârdır. Şayet böyle bir amaç güdülseydi en azından duvarlarda görülen kitabe, mezar taşı, dibek ve lento gibi unsurlara yer verilmemesi gerekmekteydi. Sur duvarlarında kullanılan bu mimari elamanların yine de bezemeli yüzeylerinin dışarıdan görülecek şekilde yerleştirilmesi az da olsa bir estetik kaygıyı dile getirmektedir. Sur duvarlarındaki genel tablo saldırılar sonucu yıkılan kısımların biran önce tamiri zaruretinden kaynaklanmış olmalıdır. Bu durum kale yöneticilerinin talimatları doğrultusunda, tamirde görevli usta ve işçilerin civarda bulabildikleri her türlü malzemeyi hiç tereddüt etmeden toplayarak kullandığını göstermektedir. Kalede kullanılan sütun parçaları ve Hıristiyanlık öncesi mezar taşları ve dibek taşları bir tür zorunluluktur. Bu tür zorunlu onarım ve sur inşaları kalede, birçok ulusun mimari özelliğinin görülmesine sebebiyet vermiştir. Böylelikle Roma Devri’nde başlayan sur duvarlarından günümüze pek fazla bir iz de kalmamıştır. Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 107 KAYNAKÇA Abül-farac ,Gregory, Abül-Faraç Tarihi, C.II.(Çev. Ömer Rıza Doğrul) Ankara, 1950. Akgün, Necmettin, “Trabzon Gümrüğünde İktisadi Faaliyetler (1750–1800) I”, Ankara Üniversitesi Osmanlı Tarihi Araştırma ve Uygulamam Merkezi Dergisi, 11,Ankara, 2000, ss.1-21. Alishan,P.L.M., Sissouon ou L’Armeno-Cilicie, Desccription Geographique et Historique, Venise Lazere, 1899. Arseven ,Celal Esat, “Palmet” Sanat Ansiklopedisi C.4, M.E.B. Yayınları, Ankara, 1994. Başdoğan, Gülçinay, Yumurtalık İlçesi Turizm Planlaması, (Yayımlanmamış Yüksek Lisans Tezi), Çukurova Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü, Adana, 2006. Darkot, Besim “Ayas”,İslam Ansiklopedisi, Maruf Matbaası, İstanbul 1944, s.43. Edwards, Robert, The Fortificiations of Armenian Clicia, Washington, 1987. Freely, John, Türkiye Uygarlıklar Rehberi 4 Akdeniz kıyıları, Yapı Kredi Yayınları, İstanbul, 2008. Hellenkemper, Hansgerd, Burgen Der Kreuzrıtterzeit in der Grafschaft Edessa Und im Königreich Kleinarmenien, Rudolf Habelth Verlag GMBH, Bonn, 1976. Heyd, W., Yakın-Doğu Ticaret Tarihi, (Çev. E. Ziya Karal), TTK Yayınları, Ankara, 1975. Kuban, Doğan, Selçuklu Çağında Anadolu Sanatı, Yapı Kredi Yayınları, İstanbul, 2002. Langlois, Victor, Voyage Dans la Cilicie et Dans Les Montagnes Du Taurus Execute Pendant Les Annees 1852–1853, Paris, 1861. Marko Polo, Marko Polo Seyahatnamesi I-II, (Çev. Filiz Dokuman), Tercüman 1001 Temel Eser, İstanbul, (tarih yok) Strabon, Antik Anadolu Coğrafyası, (Geographika: XII-XII-XIV) (Çev. A. Pekman), Arkeoloji ve Sanat Yayınları, İstanbul, 1993. Tekindağ, Şehabettin,”Alâeddin Keykubad ve Halefleri Zamanında Selçuklu-Küçük Ermenistan Hudutları, İ.Ü.E.F. Tarih Dergisi, 1/1 İstanbul, 1950. ss. 29–34. Turan, Şerafettin, Türkiye-İtalya İlişkileri I, Selçuklulardan Bizans’ın Sonuna Kadar, Metis Yayınları, İstanbul, 1990. Umar, Bilge, Türkiye’deki Tarihsel Adlar, İnkılâp Yay., İstanbul, 1993 Ünal Ahmet – Girginer Serdar, Kilikya-Çukurova, İlk Çağlardan Osmanlılar Dönemi’ne Kadar Kilikya’da Tarihi Coğrafya, Tarih ve Arkeoloji. Homer Kitabevi, İstanbul, 2007. Yurtsever, Cezmi, Ayas Tarihin Parlayan Yıldızı, Yumurtalık Belediyesi Yayını Yayın No:1, Ankara, 2003. Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 108 ÇİZİMLER VE FOTOĞRAFLAR Çizim-1 Ayas (Yumurtalık) Kıyı Kalesi Planı (Boaz’dan Düzenlenerek). Foto–1. Ayas (Yumurtalık) Havadan Görünüm (THK) Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 109 Foto–2. Ayas Kalesi, Langlois’in 1850 Yılında Çizdiği Gravür. Foto–3. 1.Kısmın Alt tarafında Yoğun Olarak Görülen Devşirme Malzeme Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 110 Foto–4. 1. Kısım ile 2. Kısım Arasındaki Roma Mezar Taşı. Foto–5. 2. Kısımda Görülen Devşirme Malzeme. Foto–6. Kısım Batı Duvarındaki Devşirme Malzeme. Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 111 Foto–7. 5. Kısım Kuzey Duvarındaki Devşirme Malzeme. Foto–8. 5. Kısımdaki Palmet Motifli Taş Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 112 Foto–9. 5. Kısım ile 6. Kısım Arasındaki Lento Devşirme Malzeme. Foto–10. 6. Kısımda Kullanılan Devşirme Malzemeler. Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 113 Foto–11. 6. Kısımda Devşirme Olarak Kullanılan Kitabe. Foto–12. Kalenin Kuzey Sur Duvarında Kullanılan Devşirme Malzemeler. Sanat Dergisi-Sayı 22 / Sayfa 114 Foto–13. Kale Duvarlarında Kullanılan Dibek Şeklindeki Devşirme Malzeme Foto–14. Marko Polo İskelesindeki Baklava Motifli Devşirme Malzeme.